Täydellinen murha, loputon elämä
by Mirrormurderer
Summary: Kaksi miestä, yksi uhri, lyhyt pakomatka. Kun kuvittelitte että pääsy vapauteen olisi helppo, kun toivoitte ettei kukaan huomaisi mitään. Silloin kun torjuitte toisenne, huomasitte olevanne yksin. Kun jäitte kiinni, ei enempää voinut toivoa. -One-shot - FrUk - Huono summary-


'Ruumiin tunkeminen viemäriputkeen oli odotettua hankalampaa. Nuorukaiset olivat arvioineet väärin, ja putki oli kapeampi kuin he olivat luulleet. Ruumis oli jo alkanut jäykistyä, ja ojassa oleva vesi vielä vaikeutti tehtävää. Lopulta Nathan Leopold tunki ruumiin jaloillaa putkeen.

Leopold kapusi ojan reunalla odottelevan ystävänsä Richard Loebin luo. Chicagon eteläpuolella sijaitsevaa Wolf Lakea ympäröivät niityt kylpivät myöhäisiltapäivän auringossa, eikä näkyvissä ollut ristin sieluakaan. Leopold ja Loeb katsoivat toisiinsa tyytyväisinä Oli keskiviikko 21. toukokuuta 1924, ja pojat uskoivat tehneensä täydellisen rikoksen'

~ Historia-lehti, 16|2011 'Täydellinen murha'

* * *

Terve, kello näyttäis tällä hetkellä kolmeä yöllä... Hyvää uutta vuotta! Tiän, olen kehno ihminen kaikin puolin, eikä kirjotus muuta asiaa... Tämä ficci perustuu siis 1924 vuonna tapahtuneeseen murhaan Chicagossa, ja tapahtumat... suurimmaksi osaksi (ottakaa Fruk pois) seuraa sen todellista kulkua. Raakaversio kirjotettiin aamuyöstä, juoni ja sisältö ei välttämättä mikään parhain, emmä tiä, en koskaa oo tykänny omista kirjotuksistani. Tän tekstin tarkistus, puhtaaksi kirjotus ja julkaisu tapahtuu näin 1. tammikuuta, tätä vuotta eletty kolme tuntia... Äää, mun päätäki särkee:c Älä itkekö jos on virheitä, jos on jotain tappavaa, te kuolette silloin:)

ja tyhmä kärsii, koin ongelmia täs julkaasus :o

Kommentteja! Tarvitsen niitä! one-shot, ei tuu siis jatkumaan...

* * *

Suuressa Englantilaiskaupungissa, asusti kaksi rikas sukuista miehen vesaa. Pojat olisivat pian perintönsä saavia, kunhan täyttäisivät 21 vuotta. Francis Bonnefoy ja Arthur Kirkland, olivat olleet perhetuttuja, ystäviä pienestä pitäen. Kaupungin köyhällistölle, he ja heidän sukunsa ovat vain pinnallista ja pöyhkeää, turhaa porukkaa. Perheidensä esikoispoikina heitä hemmoteltiin, eikä pienikään pyyntä jäänyt huomiotta. Francisista oli kasvanut itsetietoinen ja pöyhkeä. Hän piti itseään muita parempana, 'yli-ihmisenä', vain oman rikkaan taustansa vuoksi. Tämän tavan häneen oli istuttanut eräs saksalainen filosofi, jota Francis oli innostunut lukemaan. Hänen mielestärikoksesta tuli oikeutettu, jos sen pystyi ylipäätänsä tekemään. Poika oli alunperin ranskalaissyntyinen, mutta tämän äiti naitettiin aikoinaan uudestaan Iso-Britanniaan. Arthur puolestaan oli älykäs, ja valmistui juuri kuuluisan yliopistosta koko koulun historian nuorimpana oppilaana. Hän oli aina ollut kiinnostunut rikollisuudesta ja luki siihen liittyen paljon romaaneja. Kaksikon välille oli kehittynyt erikoinen, mutta vahva ja toimiva suhde. Riskeihin ihastunut elämäänsä tylsänä. Kaikki alkoi, kun he alkoivat rötöstellä kaupungilla ja asimerkiksi varastelemaan autoja jännityksen toivossa. Siitä he valuivat vain yhä syvemmälle, ja pian, kun mikään ei enää riittänyt.

xXXx

"Meidän pitää keksiä jotain uutta", marmatti Arthur nojaten kapean sivukujan seinään.

"Uutta? Mitä tarkoitat?" kuului vastapäätä vahva ranskalaisaksenttinen ääni. Edes usean Englannissa asutun vuoden jälkeen se ei ollut kadonnut minnekkään. Itse Francisia tämä asia ei haitannut yhtään, koska tämä osasi täydellistä englantia ja viehättä puhetapa ja kiharat pitivät tämän helposti naisväen suosiossa.

"Murha" kuului hetken hilkjaisuuden päästä nuoremman suusta molempien ilme kirkastuen. Hieman yllättäen francis veti toisen takaisin pääväylälle, jotta he saattaisivat jatkaa matkaa Arthurin kotiin. Ilta oli jo hämärä ja vain himmeät katuvalot varjostivat kaksikon matkaa pimenevässä kesäyössä. He eivät erottaneet toistensa kasvoja, mutta molemmat tiesivät ystävänsä mielentilan. Innostunut. Yli puolen vuoden he suunnittelivat 'täydellistä murhaansa'.

"Ensinnäkin miten sen sitten teemme? Tai uhri?"

"Uhri" Arthur turisi miettiessään, "sen pitää olla joku tuttu, joku joka asuu täällä, ei mikään satunnainen kadunkäveliä... Alfred"

"Alfred kuka?" ranskalainen hymyili hymyillen toiselle.

"Joku sukulaiseni, asuu tällä alueella myös. Aika nuori tosin, ei muutakuin neljätoista kesäinen" vastauksessa ei ollut surua eikä sääliä, voitonriemua ja sarkasmia. Pian kuitenkin paksut kulmakarvat painuivat ruttuun silkasta ajattelusta.

"Mikä nyt mon ami?"

"Älä käytä kieltäsi" Arthur ärisi vastaukseksi, "olemme Englannissa, joten puhut englantia" Francis pysyi lähes hiljaa jupisten jotain oman kielensä kauneudesta, mutta ei silti nyt halunnut riitaa, mikä ei olisi edes ollut uusi asia kaksikon välillä. Mistään ei tulisi mitään jos riita syntyisi. Francis alkoi hiljaa hyräilemään Ranskan kansallislaulua koska ei omasta mielestään halunnut unohtaa kotiaan tai kuollutta äitiään. Pääsyy oli kuitenkin britin ärsyttäminen, vaikkei sitä tiedettykään Francisin omassa päässä. Mutta kun hän ei saanutkaan halumaansa vastakaikua, lopetti tämä hyräilynsä.

xXXx

Vihdoin, kun nuoria odotuttanut päivä koitti, molemmat olivat innoissaan, mutta yrittivät olla mitenkään erilaisia. Asia osoittautui vaikeaksi. He olivat sopineet keskenään, että uhri, Alfred F. Jones, ajettaisiin joelle, kuristettaisiin sielä ja tämän jälkeen he väittäisivät pojan olevan elossa vaatien tämän perheeltä lunnaita.

"Hei Al!" Arthur huikkasi vuokra-auton apukuskin paikalta, "tuletko ajelulle?" Kotimatkallaan oleva Alfred kohautti iloisena olkiaan.

"Saattaisin tullakkin" Kuskina toimiva Francis heitti auki olevasta ikkunasta ohi käveleville neidoille pientä flirttiä mikä sai Arthurin tuhahtamaan. Alfredin päästyä takapenkille arthur kiipesi sinne tämän seuraksi. Francis lähti vain huolettomana ajelemaan kohti joen uomaa Arthurin ottaessa itselleen taltan, jolla oli tarkoitus tainnuttaa tämän puoliveli.

"Arthur..? Mitäsinä-? Älä, älä koske!" nuori poika huitoi ja laittoi siniset silmät pelossa vastaan. Arthuriin iski pieni huomaamaton paniikki kun toimenpide ei mennytkään kuten piti. Lähes sokkona britti huitoi aseensa kanssa, kunnes tuijoti jalkatilaan pudonnutta myttyä. Nuorin oli ehtinyt jo kuolla. Alfred ja Arthur eivät olleet ollut koskaan läheisiä, tiesivät kyllä toisensa, mutteivät kadullakaan tervehtineet. Francis oli tarkkailut tilannetta kokoajan peilin kautta.

"Artie...", hän aloitti mutta hiljeni ystävänsä vihaiseen mulkaisuun. Koko auton sisäosa oli veriroiskeiden peitossa. Punainen tahma oli sotkenut jopa Francisin niskan ja kultaiset kiharat. Kuski vain myhäili hiljaa. Arthur puolestaan tuijotti silmät kiiluen elotonta sukulaistaan. Sen silmiin oli istunut jo epätoivo ja pelko, ja keltaiset hiukset olivat pahasti sotkeutuneet. Silmälasit näyttivät olevan penkillä, mutta toinen linssi oli rikki ja sanka vääntynyt. Arthurin sydän hakkasi, mutta hänen kasvoilla kareili hymy. Hän tuijotti likaisia käsiään, vaatteitaan ja lattialle viskattua veristä talttaa. Lopulta katse harhaili takaisin kuolleeseen jonka päästä ja rintakehästä vuosi verta. Viimeiset sydämmen sykkeet olivat painaneet ja veri alkoi hyytyä aloilleen vielä lämpimän pojan ruumiissa. Lopulta Arthur kiipparoi takaisin etupenkille nauraen hiljaa ja Franciskin liittyi ilonpitoon. Pian he saavuttivat määränpään. Joki siinsi kristallinkirkkaana edessä ja kanavat se ympärillä halkoivat maisemaa. Aurinko paistoi taivaanrannasta oranssina liekehtien. Suunnitelman muutto häiritsi hieman ruumiin hävitysoperaatiota. Pojat kippasivat happoa Alfredin runnelluille kasvoille vaikeuttamaan mahdollista tunnistusta. atteet jotta ne saataisiin hävitettyä. Francisin täytyi tunkea ruumis vielä kaivoon.

"Lopeta jo se tuijotus ja heivaa se pois", Arthur mutisi, "onhan hän sentään sukuani"

"Tiedän ettet välitä, etkä sinä minulle vapaaehtoisesti riisuisi", Francis virnuili ja aloitti ruumiin hävitys operaatiota, joka oli hankalampaa kuin olisi kuvitellut, koska se oli jo ehtinyt kangistua, eikä liikuttelu ollut enää kovin helppoa. Jopa putki oli suunnitelma tiellää, koska se oli odotettua kapeampi, eikä ojassa oleva vesi auttanut asiaa yhtään. Pian ruumis saatiin kuitenkin tungettua jalkojen avustuksella piiloonsa. Lopulta, tyytyväisinä työhönsä, pojat palasivat kaupunkiin hankkien postimerkit lunnaskirjeitä varten ja suuntasivat Arthurin kotitalon kellariin jossa voisivat hävittää todisteet. Sielä pannuhuoneessa heidän tuli polttaa omat sekä Alfredin vaatteet.

xXXx

Francis sai omat vaatteensa pois ja uuniin sen enempää ihmettelemistä, mutta Arhtur näki asiassa ongelman.

"Etkö osaa? Francis kysyi mukaniinvilpittömään sävyyn pestyaan itsensä ja saatuaan paidan päällensä.

"En! Siis osaan. En tahdo. Mene sinä pois" Arthur sähelsi ja tuijotti tuota vihaisena.

"Anna kun autan", kuului vainhunajainen vastaus ja Arthur säpsähti kun tunsi toisen aivan selkänsä takana. Hänen kasvonsa olivat heleän punaiset, kun lämpimät kädet alkoivat vetää tämän aluspaitaa pois.

"Miksi sinä?" hän älähti lopulta ja veti itsensä kauemmas toisesta laskien paitansa alas.

"Sinä perverssi", Francis vain hymyili saamalleen huomiolle. Kellarin huone oli hämärä, eikä Arthur voinut kuin ihmetellä kun löysi itsensä maasta selkä viileää kivä vasten.

"Koska sinä?" Arthur kysyi vihaisenhämentyneenä ranskalaiselta, kun ei pysynyt itse ollenkaan tapahtumien perässä.

"Aina kun et näe mon cheri" Arthur ei vastannut mitään, eikä edes muistuttanut kielenkäytöstä. Hän vain makasi lattialla Francisin kyykiestyessä viereen.Hän veti toisen farkuista vyön pois ja heitti sen avonaisesta uuninluukusta sisälle tuleen. Saman karun kohtalon kokivat itse housutkin. Artur ei sanounut mitään, seurasi vain katseelleen toisen tekemisiä vipattavien liekkien keikkiessä hormissa, luoden vain pientä valoa lattialle. Francis istui nuoremman alavatsalle alkaen vetää paitaa taas pois nauttien pienemmän jokaisesta epävarmasta ilmeestä. Lopulta paita paloi kirkkailla liekeillä ja Francis nojautui nuoremman paljasta yläruumista vasten. Hän saattoi tuntea toisen tihenevän hengityksen ihollaan.

"Hyvä poika" Francis hykersi nousten hieman pettyneen oloisena, muttei antanut sen näkyä.Hän kiipesi portaat ylös ja Arthur kuuli kuinka hänen oman huoneensa ovi pamahti kiinni. Vasta kuullessaan Francisin palaavan oleskelutilaan, oletettavasti pukeutuneena, "keskustelemaan" talon naisväen kanssa.

"Mikä idiootti" Arthur hymyili ja heitti omat loput vaatteensa liekkimereen jääden katsomaan niiden onnellista palamista. Lopulta hän kiiruhti omaan huoneeseensa missä Franciskin oli jo ehtinyt käydä ja puki heti uudestaan. Oven toiselta puolelta kuului Francisin nauru ja kikattavia neitejä, kunnes huoneen tumma puuovi pamahti auki ja ranskalainenoli pemahtanut siihen haroen hiuksiaan.

"talo on tyhjä" hän hymyili ja Arthur vain tuhahti napaten puhelimen. Britti heitti sen Francisille ja tämä alkoi näpytellä siihen numeroita pieneltä paperilapulta. Huone ei ollut se talon kaikista suurin ja sen seiniä reunusti lauma kirjoja, työpöytä ja sänky. Siinä näpytellessä Francis istahti vuoteelle Arthurin tarkkaillen tätä tuolilta keinuen siinä levottomasti.

xXXx

"Jonesilla" kuului nuori naisääni langan toisesta päästä.

"Saisinko madam Jonesille?" Fransis pyysi tietäen heti että vastaaja oli sisäkkö. Jopa Arthur joutui ihmettelemään kuinka vanhempi sai muutettua ääntänsä niin erilaiseksi.

"Lily" kuului väsynyt ääni. Alfredin äiti.

"Täälä on mr. Johnson, älkää puhuko, kuunelkaa. Poikanne Alfred on siepattu" tässä välissä puhelimesta kuului järkyttynyt henkäisy, "Vaadimme 10 000 puntaa /n. 12 000€/ lunnaita, jatko-ohjeet tulevat postitse"

Tuut,tuut,tuut. Luuri lyötiin korvaan. Lily laski kuulokkeen hitaasti alas, käsi täristen, yrittäen pitää itsensä kasassa. Nuorehko nainen kiiruhti välittömästi kertomaan miehellensä heidän poikansa kohtalosta.

xXXx

Murhaajat juhlivat jo voittoaan ja saivat lähetettyä ensimmäisen kirjeensä jo samana iltana toiveita herättelevälle perheelle.

xXXx

Eräs vanha tehdastyönkekiä oli menossa kirkkaana kesäaamuna töihin kanavan vierttä pitkin, kunnes huomasi sameasta vedesta pilkottavan paljaan jalan. Miehellä kesti hetken tajuta mitä siinä kirkkaudessa näki, mutta ei aikaakaan, kun poliisit saivat jutusta kiinni.

"Lontoon historian kauhein rikos" luki Arthur saman päivän lehtiotsikosta hieman huvittuneena.

"Katsoit sinä minne tahansa nesanat vilisevät silmissä, eikä ihmiset mistään muusta puhukkaan" Francis valitti kahvilassa läträten teetänsä,

"eikö täältä saa mitään parempaa?" hän mutisi kyllästyneenä.

"Se on parasta, et voi päästä siitä ylemmäs, joten pysy hiljaa"

"Onpa alhainen taso" Francis tämä samainen keskustelu oli käyty joo useita kertoja ennemminkin.

"Poikaa ei ole vielä tunnistettu" Arthur jatkoi taas normaaliin sä ei tarvinnut mitenkään vaijeta, koska jokaikinen kynnelle kykenevä selitti omaa mielikuvaansa tapahtuneesta.

"Jos jätämme lunnaat?" Francis kysyi katsoen vetoavasti lehden lukiaan

"Hyvä on" Arthur huokaisi väsyneesti laskien lehden ja joi teensä loppuun. Francis ei ollut edes koskenut omaansa.

Ei kulunut kuin kyseinen päivä, ja Alfredin koulun miesopettaja pidätettiin.

"Kertovat että homo opettaja olisi ollut asialla", Francis nauroi oman hämärän huoneensa nojatuolista.

"Perverssejä taipumuksia" hän jatkoi lehden lukua.

"Ettei vain olisi sukua eräälle..." Arthur mumisi omalta tuoliltaan, mutta Francis keskittyi lehden lukuun.

"Epäilevät jotain seksuaalistarikostoimintaa" hän jatkoi iloitens iitä että pääsisivät kuin koira veräjästä.

"Ettet sinä vain-?" Arthur jatkoi vihjailuaan, muttä hänet keskeytettiin.

"En, hän oli vasta lapsi", kuului vilpittömästi kun Francis laski lehden.

"Minä en usko että ikä katsoo sinun silmääsi, olet kaiken liikkuvan kimpussa"

"Älä rakas pelkää, sinä olet ykkönen" Francisin onnistui kääntämään keskustelu omallepuolelleen

"Mitä sinä?!" Arthur tuijotti ystäväänsä erittäin hämmentyneenä ja hän oli kavahtanut seisomaan.

xXXx

Samana ilta-päivänä Francisille soitettiin poliisista ja siellä oltiin pyydetty käymään.

"Kuka soitti?" Arthur kysyi vaikkei häntä suoraansanoen kiinnostanut.

"Poliisista, tulevat hakemaan minua" Francis aloitti ylidramaattiseen sävyyn.

"Poliisista? Mitä he tietävät?" Nuorempi korotti hieman hätääntyneenä ääntään.

"Olivat kuulemma löytäneet jotain minulle kuuluvaa. Lasit. Ei näemmä optikkoonsakkaan voi luottaa." Francis puhui huolettomana.

"Lasit, en tiennyt-"

"Lukemista varten. Ilmeisesti putosivat joelle " toinen keskeytti ja nousi pystyyn kun kuuli poliisiauton pillit. Hän käveli alakertaan ja ooman talonsa ovesta ulos Arthur perässään. Francis meni auton takapenkille istumaan ja lähetti vielä pienem lentosuukon hölmistyneelle Arthurille ennenkuin katosi autolla pois.

xXXx

Francis piti kuulustelua turhana. Ei ollut muuta kuin hän, kaksi poliisia ja ympäripyöreät kysymykset. Pienessä ja ummehtuneessa huoneessa he istuivat usean tunnin.

"Kyllä ne ovat minun", Francis vastasi kun hänen eteen pöydälle laskettiin kalliit lukulasit. Kehykset olivat harvinaiset ja tuotu Ranskasta. Sitten lisää turhia kysymyksiä. Francis selitti sukkkelasti, että oli ollut muutama päivä ennen murhaa joella tarkkailemassa lintuja ystävänsä kanssa. Asiassa ei ollut aukkokohtia, koska itse ystävätärkin vahvisti asian. Lasit olivat siis pudonneet poliisien silmissä silloin sinne.

"Ja sitä paitsi, murhapäivänä Artien kanssa ajelulla tyttöjä hakemassa" Francis sanoi vielä aurinkoisesti hymyillen. Lainvalvojat pitivät tarinaa uskottavana, joten Francis kyytättiin valkean talonsa eteen. Päästyään omaan huoneeseensa, hän huomasi Arthurin nukahtaneen samettiseen nojatuoliin. Francis tuhahti hieman hymyillen ja nosti píenemmän omaan sänkyynsä. Hän peitteli toisen ja antoi suukon tämän otsalle. Hetken katsottuaan nukkuvaa ystäväänsä, Francis tuumi että tämä oli niitä harvoja hetkiä jolloin hän ei näyttänyt mitenkään vihaiselta. Pieni ja haavoittuva. Seuraava ajatus oli, että missä hän itse nukkuisi, jäädäkkö omaan huoneeseensa vai ei. Lopulta hän päätti mennä vierashuoneeseen, koska tiesi ettei aamusta tulisi mitään. Francis meni viileään käytävään ja sieltä vastapäiseen, syvänpunaisella sisustettuun huoneeseen. Kirkas kesäinen ilta-aurinko paistoi vielä ikkunasta sisälle. Francis veti painavat verhot valon eteen ja vetaytyi pesun jälkeen itsekkin nukkumaan. Talosta ei kuulunut yhtään mitään, koko Lontoo oli hiljentynyt.

xXXx

Varhain aamulla Arthur heräsi pehmeästä parivuoteesta. Hän nousi hätäisesti seisomaan ja rojahti lattialle äänekkäästi kiroten. Lopulta turhautuneena hän pääsi ystävänsä pimeästä huoneesta ulos ja käytävän kirkas valo häikäsi silmiä. Vastapäisen oven takaa kuului pirteää laulantaa joka oli heti tunnistettavissa. Arthur yllätti ystävänsä heilumassa viinilasin kanssa. Lasi särähti tuhansiksi paloiksi pudotessa lattialle. Sirut heijastivat kuvioita seinille auringon säteiden paistaessa niiden läpi.

"Huomenta", Francis ei tuntuynut ollenkaan välittävän sotkemisestaan, vaan otti uuden lasin ja täytti sen viinillä.

"No, miten kävi?" Arthur kysyi heti.

"Hyvin, mutta me olimmemurhan aikana ajelulla autollani, okei?" Francos joi ja tarjosi ystävällensäkkin, "haluatko?"

"En juo tuota huuhtelu vettä, ja sillä punaisella" mumisi toinen vastaukseksi

"Sillä" yöpöydän päällä oli avonainen sanomalehti johon Arthur kiinnitti huomionsa.

"Alfred on tunnistettu" hän loi hätäisen katseen hienossa humalassa olevaan ystäväänsä.

"Niin tekivät, mitä väliä sillä on?" Francis kysyi hyräilyn lomasta.

"No niin tullaan meidätkin! Se kirje oli kirjoitetti minun kirjoituskoneella!" Arthur ärisi vihaisena.

"Mikä kirje?" Francis kysyi, mutta naurahti hieman nähdessään ystävänsä ilmeen.'

"Joo joo, sinun kone? Minun varastettu kone"

"Ihan sama kenen se on, se pitää hävittää"

Francis huikkasi ovesta ulos mennessään sisäkön vierashuoneeseen, joka hiljaa punastellen lähti siivoamaan.

"Etkai sinä tuotakin?" Arthur kysyi väsyneenä kiinnittäessä huomion sisäkön ilmeeseen. Francis hymisi jotain myöntymisen suuntaan ja Arthtus läppäsi ystäväänsä takaraivoon.

"Mustasukkainen" Francis nauroi ja sai vastaukseksi nuhdesaarnaa siitä, kuinka toinen ei saisi juosta jokaisen liikkuvan esineen perässä. Francis vain nauroi heidän kävellessä hitaasti kohti omaa Arthurin asuntoa, jonka hän laittoi viinin piikkiin. Ranskalainen oli ehtinyt kitata sitä joa varmaan pullollisen verran ennen nuoremman heräämistä.

Lopulta kaksikko pääsi Arthurin asunnolle, jossa naapuri kaupungista varastettu kirjoituskone on. He tuhosivat sen kiireesti, mutta poliisit olivat saaneet jo uusia todisteita poikia vastaan. Ensinnäkin, kaikki Arthurin koulutehtävätkin on kirjotettu tuolla samaisella Underwood-merkkisellä koneella, toiseksi, poliisit täällä ei ollut niin tyhmiä kuin saattoi olettaa. He pääsivät nopeasti Jonesin perheen kautta lunnaskirjeiden jäljille.

xXXx

Bonnefoyn ja Kirklandin suvut pitivät tiukasti esikoistensa puolta. He eivät voineet uskoa poikiensa syyllisyyttä ja yrittivät parhaansa mukaan haihduttaa syytteitä heistä. Francisin isä lähetti autonkuljettavan poliisien puheille. Kuljettaja kertoi, että Francisin auto oli ollut murhapäivänä jarrujensa vuoksi huollossa. Tottahan tuo oli, mutta se romutti poikien valheen, eivät he voineet ajelulla olla, jos auto oli ollut tallissa koko päivän. Isä olisi tahtonut haihduttaa hahdollisuuden matkasta joelle, jonne ei olisi ilman autoa päästy. Ristiriita huomattiin ja syyttäjä tajusi valheen.

Harmaana aamuna, kymmenen päivää murhan jälkeen, Francisin ovelle koputettiin. Oven takana oli syyttäjä, poliiseja, ja tämän isä. Francisille selitettiin huomattu ristiriita ja huomattuaan olevan ansassa, hän tunnustu murhan, painottaen kuitenkin pilke silmä kulmassa että idea ja toteutus oli Arthurin. Hänen oma isänsä löi poikaansa ja lähti niinehyvineen omalla autollaan kotiinsa raivoten sieltä ettei takaisin ollut enää tulemista. Francos istutettiin autoon ja matka lähti kohti oikeussalia.

Istunto oli pitkä, ja syyttäjä vaati pojille kuolemmantuomiota. Arthur ja Francis istuivat hiljaa syytetynaitiossa, kun heidän puollustava asianajaja yritti muuttaa haluttua tuomiota elinkautiseksi. Hän vetosi saksalaiseen oppiin, jota Francis oli lukenut ja syytti sen luojaa väärämiellisyydestä. Opin mukaan pojat olisivat 'yli-ihmisiä' ja kuulemma vain filosofin aineiston uhreja. Lopulta, pitkäveteinen väittely kaksikon tulevaisuudesta elinkautiseen. Arthur kävi Francisin kanssa Alfredin vanhempien kanssa oikeustalon huoneessa.

"Minä pyydän vilpittömästi anteeksi poikanne puolesta" Arthur leperteli ja kumarsi 'ikuisena herrasmiehenä' kuolleen pojan omaisille. Francis kuitenkin näki pilkkaa ja vahingoniloa ystävänsä silmissä tämän keskustellessa itkuisten vanhempien kanssa. Polttavan punainen jälki kirveli edelleen Francisin poskella. Lopulta hän itse lahjoitti lyhyen anteeksipyynnön ja pullon viiniä. Murhaajat jätettiin kahden huoneeseen.

"No ei mennyt niinkuin piti", Francis hymyili.

"Jotain valittamista sitten?" kuului närkästynyt vastaus. Francis veti nuoremman nopeaan suudelmaan.

"Enää ei", hän myhäili ja katosi huoneesta jättäen typertyneen Arthurin yksin. Vielä aamusta syyttäjä saattoi käydä ilmoittamassa lehdistölle, että asia oli käsitelty ja murhaajat pidätetty. Kaksikko ei saanut järin hyvää vastaanottoa siirtyessään oikeustalolta poliisien käsiin. Heidät laitettiil samaan vankilaan kärsimään tuomiota.

xXXx

Francis ei jättänyt pientä ystäväänsä sielläkään rauhaan. Vankilassa ei käytännön vuoksi ollut naisväkeä, vaan koko rakennus oli täynnä enemmän tai vähemmän väkeviä miehiä. Kun aikaa kului ja väki oli ollut kauan yksin, jopa Arthur antoi itsensä Francisille luopuen täten perjaatteestaan. Ranskalainen saavuttinopeasti suurta suosiota ennenkuin sai oman kultansa, eikä lopettanut senkään jälkeen pientä työtään. Muut asukkaat maksoivat, ja Francis oli noussut nopeasti hallitsevan ryhmän, jengin sisäpiiriin. Hänellä oli vankilan valuuttaa, huumeita, rahaa, itsensä ja paljon, vaikutus valtaa. Mutta, Arthuriin tämä ei antanut kenenkään koskea, hän piti toista omana henkilökohtaisena leluna, vaikka oikeasti välittikin tästä.

"Älä idiootti koske"Arthur ärisi yön pimeinä tunteina kun tunsi alemmalla sängyllä tuntuvan liikkeen ja sen perään hennon kosketuksen. Sama tuomio, sama rikos, sama sel-, asunto. Kukaan itseään kunnioittava vankilassa asuja ei kutsunut itseään 'vangiksi', vaan asukkaaksi. Vangiksi itsensä leimaaminen tarkoitti muille että tämä oli alistunut kohtaloonsa.

"Enhän minä" Francis vastasi hiljaa ja yläpedillä makaava kuuli kuinta tämä nousi istumaan.

"Älä nyt ole noin äreä mon cheri" Francis maanitteli ja nousi seisomaan nojaten kerrossänkyyn.

"Kello, näyttää kahta yöllä, enkä ole rakkaasi" Arthur ärisi ja käänsi kylkeä niin että kasvot olivat seinää vasten, kun havaitsi ranskalaisen nousseen ylös. Francis kiipesi ylemmäs toisen viereen ja kietoi kädet tämän ympärille.

"Tiedän kyllä mitä kello on" hän kuiskasi hiljaa Arthurin yrittäessä hivuttautua kauemmas, siinä kuitenkin epäonnistuen seinän tullessa vastaan.

"Ei saa!", britti älähti kun tunsi toisen käden lantionsa päällä. Tämä huitaisi sen ärtyneenä pois ja toivoi että toinen lähtisi.

"Menisit nukkumaan, huomenna on muitakin ahdisteltavia", hän huokaisi ja sulki vihreitä silmiään.

"Siellä olen yksin" ranskalainen mutristi suutaan.

"Hyvin olet ennenkin pärjännyt"

"Aina voisin paremmin" Francis hykersi ja käänsi Arthurin selälleen, käyden istumaan tämän päälle. Hän veti sen paidan auki ja suuteli tämän vatsaa. Arthur vain raottihieman silmiään, ollen epävarma siitä että halusiko avata niitä ollenkaan. Francis henkäisi hiljaa ja kävi makuulle toisen rintakehää vasten. Hän kuunteli toisen rytmikästä sydämen lyöntiä.

"mon cheri..." Francis henkäisi ja raotti toisen silmiä

"Ei, en ole" kuului vain kylmä vastaus kylmältä katseelta. Francis vain tuhahti mukaloukkaantuneena ja veti itsensä toisen kasvojen tasalle. Hän nuolaisi tämän pehmeitä huulia ja otti hänen leuasta kiinni. Francis suuteli nuorempaa huulille ja oli kovin mielissään kun toinen loppujenlopuksi vastasikin siihen. He nousivat vaivalloisesti istumaan ja Francis painoi toisen välittömästi seinää vasten istuen tämän sylissä. Arthur nosti lopulta kasvojaan ylös ja irrotti huulensa toisen omista. Hän piti katseena ylhääällä, pitäen sen pimeässä kattolampussa. Francis kietoi kädet toisen alaselän ympäri hivuttaen niitä siitä vielä alemmas -

xXXx

Francis juoksi kaatuneen ystävänsä luokse, joku oli puukottanut tätä useaan kertaan rintakehään.

"Arthur-?" tämä kyykistyi kituvan ystävänsä viereen

"Me tulemme näkemään Helvetissä" Arthur hymyili vaikka kirkas veri oli sotkenut jo kaiken ympäriltään. Francis hyähti kun toinen jaksoi olla oma ihana itsensä tuossakin tilassa.

"E-en minä, se oli vain itsepuollustusta" sopersi yksi vanki hieman hämmentyneenä. Lopulta tämä selvitti päätänsä ja siirsivaaleita hiuksiaan pois kasvoilta hymyillen hieman. Tämä selitys meni loppujen lopuksi läpi ja tappaja lähti hiljaa hymyillen paikalta. Kehno vankila ei antanut mitään suojaa, edes vartijat eivät välittäneet tapahtuneesta, kuuntelivat vain selitykset ja lähtivät. Eivät asukkaat turvaa kaivannetkaan, he osasivat hoitaa ongelmat itsekkin, kuten Arthur sen päätyi huomaamaan. Hän tarttui Francisia kädestä kiinni.

"Taivas se tulee olemaan kun tiedän että sinä odotat siellä", ranskalainen sopersi silmät kostuen kun tämän ystävän käsi hellitti.

"Adieu"

xXXx

Francis joutui lusimaan tuomionsa loppuun "yksin", mutta lopulta vapauduttuaan hän palasi odottamaan ystäväänsä Ranskaan.


End file.
